Portable electronic systems (e.g., notebook computers, cellular telephone, cordless telephones mobile data terminals, radio frequency portable communication systems, etc.) typically include a rechargeable battery that is charged by a recharging unit plugged into an AC power source, when access to AC power is available. A common approach requires the use of an AC adapter, which converts the AC power to a fixed output DC voltage, and a charger function that is implemented in the end equipment. Generally, the approach commonly used requires a system where the charger function has a control function and a power conversion stage. The power conversion stage down-converts the fixed AC adapter output DC voltage by means of either a linear stage or a switching mode converter. The control functions and the charger stage implement the battery charger function that executes the battery charging process. The recharging function can be simplified and enhanced if the charger function and the AC adapter are provided with functionality that allows for communication between the charger function and AC adapter.